BasilThis Wasn't Enka
by PsychedelicDreamer
Summary: Just a little 8427 fic for all you 8427 fans out there looking for something new to read. PST. CONTAINS SEXUAL INTERCOURSE  -Written by my friend Kim-


**HAYGAIZ.  
****I'm not dead, I also didn't write this 8427 fanfiction.  
****My friend Kim wrote it, I'm simply uploading it for her, as a friendly gesture of love **

**Pairing; 8427 [BasilxTsuna]**

**Rating; M! For Most Disgustingly Fluffy Pairing ever...with some Mature content.**

**Disclaimer; Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Belongs to Akira Amano, I am not Akira Amano. Therefore, I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! GOT IT? 8D  
****-Bambola Tempesta.**

* * *

Tsuna woke up on a Sunday morning to the sound of rain pattering on his roof and thunder rumbling in the distance. He cracked open an eye and looked around; it was really dark outside, and no light was filtering in through his curtains like it usually did. It was probably going to storm all day.

He stretched widely and looked at the clock: 12:15. Reborn normally didn't let him sleep in this late. "The early bird gets the worm!" he always chirped with his douchebag smirk in place. Slightly curious but mostly scared as to what the deal was, he got out of bed and padded downstairs. There was nobody in the house. He went into the kitchen and found a note from his mom."Dear my lovely Tsu-kun,

Reborn took us on a vacation to a beautiful ski lodge in Colorado! We knew you wouldn't want to go, so we took Lambo-kun and everyone else with us. We'll be back on Tuesday. Stay safe! 3"

"A ski lodge? With LAMBO? Mom!" he said, crumbling up the paper and throwing it absently into the trash, where it cleverly swirled around the rim and fell back over onto the floor. He wasn't upset about being left behind though...a couple days with nobody around sounded really nice. And it was Sunday, which meant he could sleep and watch TV all day in his pajamas, and nobody could say anything! Smiling widely at this thought, he made his way back upstairs, intending on crawling back into his futon and attempting to break his record of sleeping in until 5 pm.

The adorable mafioso had just started to drift off back to sleep when suddenly he heard knocking coming from the front door. He groaned loudly and reluctantly threw the covers off of himself. "Ahh, I knew it was too good to be true!" he whined. He fixed himself hurriedly and threw some normal clothes on before he ran downstairs and opened the door. He had fully expected to see Reborn and the gang there, or even Gokudera or Yamamoto, but instead he saw...

...Basil. Tsuna sucked in his breath. His heart always hammered and his cheeks always burned when he was around his friend, and he wasn't clueless as to why. He took in his appearance...the poor kid was soaking wet, looking as if he had walked for miles in the rain. His sandy hair clung to his face, his beautiful long eyelashes dripped water droplets onto his flushed cheeks, his bright blue eyes glowed with happiness at the thought of finally having shelter from the storm, and his clothes, including his white shirt, clung to his slender body nicely.

"B...Basil?" he stuttered, finally remembering how to talk. Basil smiled and bowed deeply.

"Konnichi wa, Sawada-dono!" he chirped, his breath coming out in icy puffs from his mouth. It was freezing outside and still slate gray. God bless November.

"Ahh, you must be freezing, come inside!" Tsuna said, pulling the Italian inside and shutting the door, locking it behind him. "What are you doing out in the storm?"

"Well...I was with your father on business...and he, ah...ditched me?" he said shyly, taking the towel Tsuna offered him and started drying off his hair. Tsuna immediately felt irritated by this.

"My dad is so lame," he said. "I'm sorry he left you. How far did you have to walk?"

"A couple miles," Basil said. "Please don't worry though, I'm fine."

Tsuna smiled, happy to hear Basil's voice once again. He noticed he was starting to pick up normal speech, but the lovely ring still hadn't disappeared. He liked it when he slipped back into his archaic speech however. It was one of the things Tsuna found cute about him. He made everything sound so...beautiful.

"Would you like some warm clothes?" Tsuna asked. "I have some sweats upstairs you can use until yours are dry."

"Thou would be most appreciative," Basil said, bowing again. Tsuna turned red again and scrambled upstairs, his ears ringing. He didn't even hear Basil follow him. He found some sweats, turned around, and jumped.

"Hiiieee! Don't do that!" Tsuna said, holding his chest. "What are you, a ninja?"

"Nin...ja?" Basil said, tilting his head adorably.

"Never mind," Tsuna said, putting the soft clothes into his arms. "Just come downstairs when you're done, I'll make you some green tea."

"Hai," Basil said, shutting Tsuna's door softly. Tsuna stood there for a second in a fangirl daze before remembering he was supposed to be making tea. The brunette fluff puff ran back down the stairs, hoping they even had tea left. And they did. By the time Basil came downstairs, Tsuna had already broken three cups, dropped the tea kettle, burned his foot and several fingers, and had water everywhere...everywhere.

"Uh...doth thou need help?" Basil asked, coming to his aid. Tsuna nodded pathetically. He sat down and nursed his fingers while Basil cleaned up the mess and made the tea properly.

"I'm sorry Basil-kun. Like father like son, right?" Tsuna said, feeling bad that his guest was cleaning up the floor. Basil laughed, a light, pretty sound that filled the room with love.

"In some ways yes, but not in a bad way," Basil said. "Thou admireth you very much Sawada-dono."

Tsuna smiled. "I appreciate that Basil-kun. I...admire you too."

There was silence between them for awhile as they sipped their tea. The rain continued to pour outside and lightning flashed a few times, but Tsuna didn't notice, he was too lost in the euphoria of being alone with Basil for once...without getting his ass handed to him. Basil looked so beautiful, his bright blue eyes smiling all on their own, his milky-white skin glowing radiantly in the kitchen light. Tsuna felt so plain in comparison to him, being oblivious to his own beauty, which, unknown to him, rivaled even Basil's.

Tsuna's thoughts began to drift, thinking of the graceful way Basil's body moved during battle, his swift movements and backflips, and the way he twisted in the air, his controlled breathing, his bright blue eyes concentrated in a way only known as Hyper Dying Will. Basil's voice finally snapped him out of it.

"Sawada-dono? Art thou alright?" he asked, looking concerned. Tsuna jerked.

"I'm okay!" he said, blinking his eyes hard, trying to focus. He needed a nap. He looked at the clock...it was only three. Oh hell.

"Hey Basil, I'm gonna go take a nap, if that's okay," he said, feeling like a lousy host. Basil smiled.

"No problem! I shalt accompany thou Sawada-dono," he said, standing up and politely putting his cup in the sink. Tsuna hadn't been expecting that, but he definitely wasn't going to complain.

"O-okay...if you want," Tsuna said, heading up the stairs. Basil followed after him, completely silent. Tsuna thought maybe after being in the Mafia for as long as he had, it had become second nature to be quiet.

Tsuna stubbed his toe twice on the way up, but made it back to his bedroom in one piece.

"You can have my bed if you want, I'll sleep on the floor," Tsuna said, pulling an extra futon mattress from his closet. Basil protested.

"N-no! Take your bed! Please!" he said. "I don't want to be a bother."

"You're not a bother, I promise!" Tsuna said. "Basil, just...fine." He caved in after seeing the look on his friends' face. You can't say no to THAT look. Tsuna crawled into bed, and on a whim, pulled Basil in with him. Basil made a cute noise as he was plopped against the mattress, but made no protest.

"It's going to be a tight squeeze," Basil said, smiling.

"We're both tiny," Tsuna repsonded, fluffing a pillow, his heart pounding again. Why was Basil smiling?

There ended up being more than enough room for both of them on the bed, but Basil chose to nest within close proximity to Tsuna. Tsuna's face burned; he could feel the heat and the breath from Basil's body, and oh he wanted to reach out and touch him, so bad.

His eyes were shut and eventually Tsuna couldn't help himself. He reached out and gently touched Basil's hair. It was so soft. Basil's eyes opened and Tsuna made a noise as Basil gently reached up and plucked his fingers out of his hair...and then pressed them against his mouth. His lips were soft and moist and perfect.

"Basil, I'm sorry, I-" he stuttered, feeling like dame Tsuna all over again.

"Sawada-dono," he breathed, his tinkly voice coming out in a beautiful whisper. "I am not oblivious, but I am mutual in your feelings."

Tsuna couldn't believe what he was hearing. Basil returned his feelings? And was he really that obvious? Basil giggled again, seeming to read the questions in his eyes.

"You were obvious, but it was nice," he said. "I've never had anyone like me before."

Tsuna groaned and planted his face into the pillow. "I guess subtly isn't my strong point..." Basil smiled and nuzzled his nose into Tsuna's ear cutely, making Tsuna twitch and jump. His ear was one of his weak points.

"Thou shalt not be so negative," he purred, licking the outer shell of his ear. Tsuna jumped again, only this time it was in a different region. "Basil-kun, if you keep this up, I'm going to...I'm going to..."

A pause, a slight movement, a bright flash of blue, and suddenly Basil was on top of Tsuna, his eyes glowing an even brighter blue than was natural, a Dying Will flame flickering beautifully on his forehead. Tsuna's heart hammered, his face flushed for probably the tenth time that day, and he blinked slowly.

"Basil..." he moaned. He wasn't even going to try to resist. He wanted this, had daydreamed about it constantly, and now he was kissing and rubbing, and oh God, this felt amazing. Tsuna kissed back to the best of his ability. He wasn't so sure about his kissing prowess. He and Gokudera had done it on more than one occasion, but of course Gokudera would insist that he was "Absolutely amazing, Juudaime!" no matter what. Basil slipped his tongue into Tsuna's mouth and Tsuna moaned loudly, wrapping his arms around the taller boys shoulders.

"Sawada-dono...thou art..." He ended in a groan and pushed his hips harder against Tsuna's. Tsuna dug back, feeling Basils' hardness against his own. He buried his face into Basils neck, panting softly. His fingernails dug into his sweatshirt. Basil kissed him again, the kissing getting more heated. Basil's hands started to roam, causing Tsuna to arch his back into Basils' figure. His legs spread a bit wider and he wrapped them around Basil, pulling him closer.

"Basil, please..." Tsuna panted.

"I know, hold on," Basil breathed back. They both shakily removed their clothing, both blushing furiously and not looking at each other while they did this. Adorable shy ukes are adorable.

Tsuna pulled his underwear off last, just as Basil was finishing as well, and he got a good look at him before Basil was on top of him again, getting attacked by his skilled tongue. Lean muscles ripped slightly under his milky pale skin, he was skinny, but not too much so, his hiplines were wonderfully defined, and he was bigger than Tsuna had pegged him for, but not overly so. He was perfect.

Basil rubbed against him again, making small mewling noises deep in his throat, staring intently into Tsuna's eyes now. Tsuna couldn't take his eyes off of him either. He wrapped his arms around him again and brought him closer, kissing his neck.

"Talk to me Basil," Tsuna said throatily, trying his best to get his voice as husky as it was in Hyper Dying Will Mode. It didn't quite work, but he got the point across. Basil blushed.

"Talk to you?" he said. "Am I d-doing something...wrong? Am I-?"

Tsuna cut him off, kissing him even harder this time, raking his fingernails down his back in passionate demand. He loved the way Basil tasted...clean and pure, like the rain.

"No, just...talk to me," he said. "In your poetic words. Make me feel like that poetry is meant just for me." He grunted and thrust against him again. He wanted Basil inside of him so badly!

Basil understood. His expression got calmer, more sincere and affectionate. He cupped Tsunas face and lowered his hand in between his legs, sticking a finger inside of his hot hole, moving it around. Tsuna cried out a bit, opening himself a bit more, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Though art unbelievably tight Sawada-dono," Basil breathed against his ear, his own voice getting husky as well. Tsuna moaned. This was bliss. "It maketh me so hard." He inserted a second finger and continued rubbing and stretching him.

"Aaghnn, Basil-kun!" Tsuna cried out as Basil rubbed against something inside of him that enjoyed being touched, very much.

"Thou art so beautiful...precious Vongola Decimo." He purred this last word deep in his throat. "I want to take you...I want to take you right now...and make you mine."

Tsuna knitted his fingers into Basil's hair. "Aahh, do it!" he cried out in lust, panting and blushing and squirming gorgeously under Basil's touches. Basil surrendered to his cries when he finally couldn't take anymore himself and plunged himself in. It didn't hurt nearly as much as Tsuna had always thought it would. The pain was more of an inconvienence than anything else.

"Ohgodohgodohgod!" Tsuna panted, moving around a bit, trying to adjust to him. Basil moaned into Tsuna's neck, holding still until his lover gave the go-ahead.

"Doth thou feel good?" he purred, blowing into Tsuna's ear. Tsuna moaned.

"You have...no idea," he breathed. "You can move now."

And so Basil started, and his stamina was nothing short of what Tsuna had daydreamed it would be. Mafia training came in handy for things besides survival, he was finding out. His movements increased, getting faster and faster. Sometimes he would hit against his spot, sometimes he wouldn't; Basil was such a tease.

"Gridi il mio nome, Sawada-dono!" Basil cried out, hitting Tsuna where he knew he wanted it.

"Aaah, Basil-kun!" Tsuna screamed out, though he had no idea what Basil had just told him. Basil jerked heavily and pounded harder.

"Again!" he said, slamming into him once more.

"BASIL-KUNN!" Tsuna screamed with all his might, arching his back painfully and finally releasing. Basil wasn't too far behind him, releasing himself into Tsuna, letting out a long, relieved moan.

Both merely laid there for a second, Basil's head on Tsuna's chest, Tsuna absently stroking Basil's soft hair, both just panting and purring and completely satisfied. Neither of them could think of what to say afterward...so they just didn't. They spent the remainder of the evening kissing and cuddling, and being disgustingly cute. And they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**Alright SO.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed Kim's current obsession.**

**I know I didn't.  
****But as her best friend, I put this up for her. Because I love her.  
****AND~! Because I love her to death, I uploaded my LEAST wanted pairing.  
e_e;  
****She'll probably read this later to make sure I uploaded it, and look for this here lil' rant at the end 8D  
****Which I saved for the end so the beginning wouldn't be all long and irritating.  
Tuna yaoi is just not my cup of tea.  
Well That's about it, my little rant is over. My apologies to those I may have offended.  
**

**LOTS OF LOVE AND COOKIES AND FLUFF~**

**-Bambola Tempesta. **


End file.
